


Grilled Cheese and Tater Tots Always Help

by BirdieDell



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdieDell/pseuds/BirdieDell
Summary: Judas couldn't bring himself to actually betray the man he loves, so instead they move to Nashville, TN, where no one will recognize Jesus. Jesus is a little nervous about ruining his father's big plans. Judas is comforting and sweet.(Just a sweet-little-love-thing for when you need a little "Jesus/Judas snack fic")





	Grilled Cheese and Tater Tots Always Help

“I am never forgiving you for this!” exploded Jesus as he reached into the trashcan and pulled out a plastic basket with two pathetic blueberries still rattling in the otherwise empty container.

“Calm down!” murmured Judas gently. “Honestly, one plastic container going into the landfill is not going to doom the planet!” 

“And the blueberries go in the compost bucket! THE COMPOST BUCKET!!!!! Which is right there in clear view!!! OH MY GOD, do I have to explain everything to you a hundred times???”

“Not the best time to be asking God about this. Okay, honey?” Judas said easily, taking the container from Jesus's hand and placing it beside the sink to deal with later. He added a small tentative kiss to Jesus's cheek, but the son of God only turned slightly away from him, arms crossed in obvious irritation. 

“Come on,” Judas tried again. “Let's go for a little walk. No one recognizes you here in America anyway. And Nashville is lovely. You've barely left the apartment since we got here.” He retrieved Jesus's jacket from top of the couch and pulled the holy man out the door.

Jesus's mood seemed to improve once he was out in the fresh southern air. By the time they reached Broadway and 5th he admitted to his disciple that he was hungry. 

Judas grinned at this obvious sign that Jesus was starting to look out for his own human needs. The years of witnessing Jesus put others and God above himself had been hard for him to witness. He quickly ushered the hungry man into a diner and waved over the host.

Soon they were sitting side by side in a booth with a grilled cheese each and a large platter of tater tots between them, their feet propped up on the opposite bench.

“Sorry if I've been crabby,” Jesus finally admitted, guiltily not meeting Judas's eyes as he idly put a tater tot in his mouth. Judas just nodded. He knew Jesus would apologize eventually. 

“It's just...I've been a little worried,” Jesus continued. “God hasn't said anything to me since...well, since you betrayed the prophecies.”

“I was going to betray something either way. You know that. And I couldn't just--”

“I know, I know,” Jesus waved his hand, dismissing Judas's argument. “But he had all these plans! I was going to like, be talked about for ages! People were going to pray in my name! And, like, celebrate my death and all!”

“Which is totally morbid,” Judas added.

“I know, but he'd been planning it for ages. Getting all the prophets lined up. Getting Mary pregnant. Changing Pilate's heart at the exact right time! God must be so *pissed* at me right now! And his silence is just killing me. ”

“Listen,” said Judas tenderly, placing his hand over Jesus's. “If God is so powerful, he can figure out another way. He'll send more prophets. He'll send more sons! Maybe he'll even send a daughter.” Judas squeezed Jesus's fingers. “And maybe he was planning for this to happen all along.”

And, okay, Jesus hadn't thought of that.

“He must, on some level, want us to be together,” Judas persisted. “If he knows how many hairs are on our heads...he know, Jesus. He knows.”

Jesus rested his head on Judas's shoulder.

“I love you,” Jesus said.

“I know,” Judas replied, and planted a kiss on Jesus's head.


End file.
